jack and kims baby part 6
by lizziedizzy555
Summary: Hey guys so sorry i haven't uploaded for ages! I feel so bad but i was just too busy but here it is happy reading xxx


Kim's pov

I could hear crying, do they think I'm dead?

the real question is am I dead?

_no Kimberly you're not dead I have given you a second chance_

_God is that you?_

there was no reply, I sighed, but felt happy that I was alive.

i could hear a baby screaming.

_Vincent is that you mommy misses you _

Vincent continued to cry, I could hear jack trying to calm him down.

" Now Vincent please don't cry it will upset mommy in heaven" jack said between sobs.

_what? they think I'm dead that fucking doctor!_

no ones pov

Kim slowly, began to open her eyes.

It worked! she was free.

" Kim your alive it's a miracle" jack screamed, and kissing her many times.

everyone else hugged Kim and celebrated.

" here Kim someone wants to see their mommy" jack said smiling.

Kim looked down, there was her perfect little boy.

he was only a few weeks old.

" oh Vincent I missed you mommy is sorry" Kim said kissing him.

the doctor came in looking really surprised, but relived.

Donna Tobin came in holding her 6 month old baby daughter, Maria.

Maria was wearing, a very expensive outfit, which looked ridiculous on a six month old baby.

she was also wearing tiny sunglasses.

but not the ones that are for babies, no they were posh celebrity white ones. her mother was wearing the same thing, they both were matching.

Kim tried hard not to laugh, so did the others.

" aww isn't this a touching scene" donna said rudely.

" go away donna and take your designer baby with you" Kim snapped, clutching Vincent protectively.

everyone sniggered at kims designer baby comment.

donna wasn't laughing she glared at Kim, then down at vincent.

" I don't even have to ask if he's yours he is wearing a five dollar onesie" donna retorted back.

" go fuck yourself donna" Milton snapped.

donna glared at him, then turned to Kim.

" I heard about you almost dying Kim shame it did not happen"

everyone shot donna a look with suspicion.

" wait a minute how do you know about that" Jerry asked.

" oh um" donna panicked, she cast a look at Maria.

" oh dear Maria pooped, I have to change her" and with that she was gone.

" yeah I hope her shit does not ruin her designer clothing" jack yelled, causing everyone to laugh.

Kim held Vincent closer to her everyone said congratulations then left, leaving jack, Kim and Vincent.

" oh Kim I'm so glad you're alive we can go home soon "jack said excitedly.

" me too I love you jack" Kim replied.

jack then pulled Kim into a long passionate kiss, Kim still clinging on to vincent,who was gently gripping her hair.

they stopped kissing, then Kim handed Vincent to jack then stood up and went to get dressed.

( a few days later)

Jack and Kim were at jacks house, where his sister and mum was, his dad dead.

jacks sister Alisha, was holding Vincent.

Jack and Kim had brought the baby stuff like a cot, baby stuff like that.

Vincent was now 4 weeks old and he was adorable.

he then started crying.

" oh dear did you do a poopie" Kim asked looking at him.

" yes you did, yes you did" Jack cooed.

" we will change him Alisha" jack said quickly.

even though Alisha was sixteen, jack only let her hold Vincent.

Kim and jack took Vincent into the bathroom and changed him, Vincent crying in the progress.

" why are you crying little one" Kim said tickling him.

Vincent chuckled.

Jack then insisted, to Kim that she needed a rest, they both were fighting until Kim gave up and went into the bedroom she shared with Jack.

there was a spare room that used to be the Andersons, playroom but now was turned into a bedroom for Vincent.

Vincent was starting to cry, Kim took him from jack and sang a song which made him stop crying.

jack went into the family study, and went on the computer, then looked up: apartments for sale.

Kim came in holding Vincent.

" what are you doing jack" Kim said.

" well Kim we can't stay here forever what if we want more kids"

Kim stared at him, for a moment, then looked at Vincent who looked tired.

" what is it Kim" jack asked looking at Kim.

" nothing it's just, that it's too early to have more kids"

" I didn't mean now I meant, when Vincent is like 3 years old and we are twenty" jack said.

" ok then well I am going to put Vincent to bed" Kim said smiling, then went into Vincent's room.

It was a very nice nursery, in it was a swing chair for him, a rocking chair so Kim and jack could rock him to sleep.

some toys in one corner, and baby books on a shelve.

a drawer for his clothes, and dummies and diapers.

and a very nice cot, then a stroller and a car seat were nearby.

Kim then sat on the rocking chair, with Vincent lying in her arms and rocked and turned on the cd, and some lullabies played.

Vincent instantly fell asleep, Kim kissed his forehead. then gently put him in his cot and put his blankets on.

then turned off the light, and closed the door.

she then joined, jack in the study, his mum had gone out, and his sister was watching TV.

" ok I have not found anything yet" Jack said sighing.

" oh stop it you, we will be ok for a bit" Kim said.

Kim slapped jack playfully on the shoulder, then went and turned on the baby monitor.

Jack grinned, then pulled her into a long passionate kiss.

they broke apart, then Jack turned back to the computer.

" Jack we should think of finding jobs soon we graduate in 6 months"


End file.
